1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with a base frame having an improved installation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus collectively refers to monitors for TV sets, monitors for computers and so on. The display apparatus typically includes a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor and a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor.
The CRT monitor uses a principle by which light with different brightnesses or colors is emitted by allowing an electron beam with different amounts depending upon the intensity of picture signals to strike a single-colored or RGB (Red, Green, Blue) colored fluorescent material covered over a panel of the CRT, by use of the cathode ray tube. The CRT monitor is advantageously cheap, but it is voluminous. As such, the CRT monitor thereby needs a larger space for installation, thereby reducing the spatial utility. To improve such a disadvantage, technologies focused on minimizing a physical volume of the display apparatus employing the CRT have recently been developed continuously.
FIG. 6 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional display apparatus and FIG. 7 is an enlarged view showing a part of an installation region of a base frame 140 of FIG. 6. As illustrated, the conventional display apparatus 101 includes a casing 103 that defines an external appearance of the display apparatus 101. A main board 107 is mounted with a cathode ray tube assembly 105 housed within the casing 103 and transmits electrical signals into the CRT assembly 105. The base frame 140 supports the main board 107.
The casing 103 includes a front casing 110 and a rear casing 111, which are coupled with each other to form a space therein to receive components such as the CRT assembly 105 and the main board 107 and so on. The front casing 110 is formed with an opening 113 in a rectangular shape, through which pictures to be displayed on a front surface of a panel of a CRT 120 can be transmitted to the outside. On each inside corner of a back face of the front casing 110 is provided a CRT coupling part 115 having a female screw part 117. The female screw parts 117 are used to couple the front casing 110 with the CRT assembly 105.
A pair of CRT supporting parts 160 and a frame supporting part 150 are on opposite lower sides of the back face of the front casing 110. Each of the CRT supporting parts 160 is positioned adjacent to one of the CRT coupling parts 115 and supports the front lower end parts of the CRT assembly 105. The CRT supporting parts 160 are also adjacent the frame supporting part 150 that couple the front casing 110 with the base frame 140.
The frame supporting part 150 includes a pair of side wall supporting parts 151 extended rearward from a lower part of the CRT supporting part 160 to support front regions of opposite side walls 141 of the base frame 140. The frame supporting part 150 also includes a lower supporting part 153 interconnecting both side wall supporting parts 151, to support a lower face of the front region of the base frame 140.
Guide grooves 155 are formed on back regions of the inner side walls of the front casing 120 opposite to both side wall supporting parts 151. The guiding grooves 155 are parallel with each other such that a plurality of engaging projections 143 formed on the side walls 141 of the base frame 140 are slidingly inserted into the corresponding guide grooves 155.
The CRT assembly 105 includes the CRT 120, and a combination 121 of an electron gun and a video device 121 installed on a back end region of the CRT 120. On the top and the bottom of the CRT 120 are respectively provided degaussing coils 135 to remove electromagnetic forces generated from the CRT 120 and its neighboring components and to stabilize the pictures to be displayed on the panel. The CRT assembly 105 is coupled to the front casing 110 by a coupling band 123. The coupling band 123 is made of metallic material and is provided along a front circumference of the CRT 120. For this purpose, a coupling piece 125 is outwardly projected from each corner of the coupling band 123. The coupling piece 125 has a screw passing hole 127 by which the CRT assembly 105 is screw-coupled to the CRT coupling part 115 front casing 110 using screws.
The base frame 140 has a rectangular tray shape, and has an outer circumferential wall within which the main board 107 is housed. On opposite side walls 141 of a front region of the base frame 140 are formed the plurality of engaging projections 143 to be inserted into the plurality of guiding grooves 155 formed on the side wall supporting parts 151 of the frame supporting part 150. The engaging projections 143 are on each of the side walls 141 of the base frame 140 and are slidingly inserted into the guiding grooves 155 of the side wall supporting parts 151, thereby allowing the base frame 140 to be coupled horizontally and perpendicularly to the front casing 110.
To the top of each side wall supporting part 151 is coupled a supporting holder 170. The supporting holder 170 fixedly positions a side part of the degaussing coil 135 disposed at the lower part of the CRT 120 and supports a portion of the panel of the CRT 120. The supporting holder 170 is detachably coupled to the side wall supporting part 151. For this coupling, a “U”-shaped engaging part 177 couples to the side wall supporting part 151. The engaging part 177 is formed on a lower outer side of the supporting holder 170. A guiding projection 157 is inserted into the engaging part 177 and a guide 158 having an inverted “L” shape supports an outside of the engaging part 177. The guide 158 is formed on the upper outside part of the side wall supporting part 151.
An “L”-shaped coil receiving part 179 supports a side part of the degaussing coil 135 and is formed on the upper outside of each of the supporting holders 170. The coil receiving part 179 extends outward from the supporting holder 170 and forms an “L”-shaped receiving groove jointly with an outside wall of the supporting holder 170. A coil band 147 is coupled to the top end of the front wall of the base frame 140. The coil band 147 holds a section of the degaussing coil 135 disposed lengthwise at the lower part of the CRT 120.
As shown in FIG. 8, a holder supporting part is on the side wall supporting part 151 and the supporting holder 170. The holder supporting part prevents the supporting holder 170 from being moved. The holder supporting part includes an engaging hole 181 formed in a lower part of the supporting holder 170 and a hook 183 formed on the top of the side wall supporting part 151 and engaged with the engaging hole 181, which is elastically deformable.
However, in the conventional displaying apparatus, since the base frame 140 is, as illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9, horizontally coupled to the frame supporting part 150 formed on the back lower part of the front casing 110, there is a limit to the reduction In the size of the displaying apparatus. In other words, since the base frame 140 is horizontally and orthogonally coupled to the front casing 110, a reduction of the height of the rear cover 111 is limited.
In addition, to allow the base frame 140 to be coupled to the front casing 110 in a stable manner and to remain horizontal, it is necessary to form the plurality of guiding grooves 155 and the engaging projections 143. Therefore, the height of the side wall supporting part 151 and the size of the side wall 141 of the base frame 140 need to be relatively large. In order to install the base frame 140 on the lower regions of the front casing 110 and the rear cover 111, it is necessary to secure a sufficient space. Accordingly, the volume of the display apparatus (“C” indicated in FIGS. 8 and 9) is to be enlarged accordingly.
In addition, since the degaussing coil 135 disposed at the lower part of the CRT 120 is fixedly positioned by the coil receiving part 179 when the supporting holder 170 is coupled to the top part of the side wall support part 151, and the coil band 147 is coupled to the top part of the front wall of the base frame 140, the position of the degaussing coil 135 is fixed around the top region of the base frame 140. Thus, the volume of the display apparatus is additionally enlarged in order to secure such a space.
Further, in the conventional displaying apparatus, since the base frame 140 is horizontally and orthogonally coupled to the front casing 110, a combination of the CRT 120 and the base frame 140 with the front casing 110 is likely to fall forward (“D” indicated in FIG. 9) due to the weight of the CRT in the next assembling process.